<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Good Boys Get Treats by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735495">Only Good Boys Get Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor In Charge, Cunnilingus, Gavin Reed Behaves Himself For Once, Gavin Reed Has A Beard, Gavin Reed is a Brat, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Switch!Hank, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Connor, arm-binder, bottom!Gavin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of friedcryptid's burning desire for Gavin to give Connor head on Twitter, combined with the juicy idea that Hank would watch (and take part) I wrote a thread. They have a threesome and it's pretty great!</p>
<p>Here is that thread. Archived for posterity! </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Gavin is called 'boy' and 'little one'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Good Boys Get Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalthirium/gifts">crystalthirium</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why don't you show Hank how you do it, hm? Be a good boy for him," Connor condescended, and it made him weak.<br/>
He nodded, lowering himself forward carefully since the arm-binder he'd strapped into was impeding his ability to stabilise himself.</p>
<p>"There's a good boy," Connor praised.</p>
<p>The position was punishing, but he had more than enough core strength to be able to stay kneeling. Though, he was glad that Connor had raised his hips up by placing a cushion underneath himself.</p>
<p>He started gently licking between Connor's folds, knowing that the brush of his beard tickled Connor in a way that drove him wild. He continued this for a few minutes, hoping to make Connor impatient.</p>
<p>He may be subservient but that didn't always mean that he made it easy for those above him.</p>
<p>"Trying to act up are we?" Connor drawled.</p>
<p>Hank laughed.</p>
<p>"Do you really want to make me look bad in front of our guest?" Connor asked, but it wasn't a question. Connor grabbed Gavin by the scruff of his neck and directed him towards his clit.</p>
<p>"You'd better start sucking, or you wont get your treat," Connor threatened.</p>
<p>He complied, he'd liked to have thought it was because he felt like it. But actually it was Connor's threat that had him motivated.</p>
<p>He spared no more time, sucking down hard. Connor started to moan delightfully. He knew he was doing a good job.</p>
<p>Then again when he applied himself he always did. It was just a case of getting motivated enough to do so.</p>
<p>And he was motivated now.</p>
<p>His jaw was aching but he didn't care.<br/>
His beard was sopping wet. But he didn't care.<br/>
His abdomen had started to cramp from the awkward position.<br/>
But he didn't <i>care</i>.</p>
<p>Connor's moaning intensified as he went. Relentless now, and knowing. Just fucking <i>knowing</i>, it would only be a matter of time until Connor achieved orgasm. He could feel it in the way his lover was shaking.</p>
<p>He started to lick over the nub in his mouth, and there he went<br/>
Connor's thighs wrapped around Gavin's head as his body clenched and juddered with force of his release.</p>
<p>"Good boy, such a good boy," Connor gasped, relaxing back down again, releasing Gavin's head from his iron thigh grip.<br/>
Gavin gasped for air, his face drenched.</p>
<p>He licked his lips slowly, deliberately. Relishing the taste and showing his appreciation.</p>
<p>"What do you think Hank, did he do well?"</p>
<p>He heard Hank gulp before he answered, "Sure looked like it to me."</p>
<p>"Hm. I think it was… adequate," Connor said smiling slyly.</p>
<p>'Adequate. The fuck?' Gavin thought. He knew he'd done better than that… Connor was pressing his buttons, trying to get him to act out so he'd be punished instead of treated.<br/>
He wasn't falling for it. Not today.</p>
<p>"I'll do better next time, I'm sorry," Gavin said as sweetly as he could.</p>
<p>Connor chuckled, "You must really want your treat. He's not normally this well behaved I have to say."</p>
<p>"I can believe that, he must want this real bad," Hank stood from the chair he'd been sitting at by the bedside and knelt on the mattress behind Gavin.</p>
<p>"I'd say he's earned it," Hank added.</p>
<p>"I'm inclined to agree, come on boy, you know what's next."</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
<p>Gavin shuffled up, now in a high kneel between Connor's thighs, his dick resting vertically over Connor's pussy.</p>
<p>He may have been verbally told he was getting his treat, but, he wasn't about to penetrate without explicit permission.</p>
<p>"Go head boy," Connor offered, "I've got you, I won't let you fall."</p>
<p>Connor placed his hands on Gavin's waist, leaving some flex in his arms to support Gavin until he was fully sheathed.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for Hank to join us?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please," Gavin felt his face burning with a vicious flush, he had been asking them both for this for so, so long. He could barely believe it was happening.</p>
<p>"Come on Hank," Connor called.</p>
<p>"Just getting ready," Hank said back.</p>
<p>Gavin glanced over his shoulder to see Hank had rolled on a condom, and was placing a generous amount of lube over his dick. </p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>.</p>
<p>"Eyes on me," Connor warned.</p>
<p>"Yes, sorry," Gavin returned his attention to Connor.<br/>
Connor kept his gaze fixed on Gavin, his eyes dark. Gavin watched his expression to see if there were any tells as to what Hank was doing.</p>
<p>He felt Hank's lubed fingers trace down between his ass cheeks until his fingertips came to rest against his hole.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Hank asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, please," Gavin had to stop himself from pushing back into the digits. He knew Connor wouldn't forgive him if he didn't.</p>
<p>Hank pushed his fingers in and out slowly, they were so thick, so good. He moaned, nearly falling forward but Connor's hands on his waist stopped him.</p>
<p>After a few thrusts Hank added a third finger.</p>
<p>"Fu-Fuck!"</p>
<p>"Such a filthy mouth, well, it's not surprising considering where it's been," Connor quipped.</p>
<p>As deftly as Hank's fingers were splitting him open physically, Connor's words were doing the same to him psychologically. He loved it. Completely loved it. And they weren't even at 'the good bit' yet.</p>
<p>He'd lost control of his vocal chords already, but it didn't matter, he knew he'd be a wriggling whining wreck soon and he couldn't <i>wait</i>.</p>
<p>"That should about do it," Hank declared, he withdrew his fingers, and within seconds replaced them with his cock. Gavin's moaning pitched up and his eyes squeezed shut.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it slid in easy, but fuck. It was so fucking big. If it weren't for Connor holding him up he surely would've fallen.</p>
<p>"You're in control of the pace now Hank, let's see how long our little one lasts."</p>
<p>Hank let out a single bark of laughter as he gripped Gavin's hips tight, "Alright. Let's fuck him up."</p>
<p>"Shit!" Gavin yelped.</p>
<p>Hank set a relentless pace right from the get go, his grip on Gavin forcing him to thrust in and out of Connor at the same rate.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck!"</p>
<p>"Aw, sweet boy, is it-" Connor gasped "-is it already too much for you?"</p>
<p>"And after you begged us so hard too," Hank added.</p>
<p>It was too much, it was <i>too much</i>!</p>
<p>He tried to hold on to himself for dear fucking life but he knew he was going to come all too quickly.</p>
<p>He felt his mind slipping away, between the divine fullness of Hank filling him and the heavenly grip of Connor around him, it was just.</p>
<p>"No. No!" he shouted as he came.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open to see Connor just <i>smirking</i> at him.</p>
<p>"Oh, how embarrassing. It seems we've spent you already, not to worry. You can stay right there until we're done with you. I don't care if you're pushing rope," Connor's voice felt thick, like honey pouring over him, "Unless you can't handle it, if you can't you know what to say."</p>
<p>It was a fucking dream come true. He could just let himself go now and not care. He let his posture fall and let his two tormentors (lovers) guide him and manipulate him as they pleased.</p>
<p>He delighted in it, not a thought in his head as all the sensations around him seemed to bleed together with the fuzziness of his mind.</p>
<p>He felt free.</p>
<p>Truly free.</p>
<p>There was never a feeling quite like this one, and he was so happy for the people who helped him achieve it. In this space nothing else need matter except his own pleasure, and that of his partners.</p>
<p>Absolute. Pure. Bliss.</p>
<p>At some point he swore he stopped perceiving time. He couldn't keep his eyes open but he was aware Connor had come at least three more times over his half hard cock.</p>
<p>"You're mine now too boy," Hank growled in his ear as his hips snapped sharply and with finality.</p>
<p>That was what made Gavin open his eyes again.</p>
<p>Hank's body tensed behind him and released.</p>
<p>They were all out of breath now and in desperate need of rest.</p>
<p>"Shit. That was un-fucking-believable," Hank remarked.</p>
<p>Gavin was still at a loss for words. Connor's hand ghosted up his body to stroke at his cheek, "You were so good for us. So good."</p>
<p>Gavin nuzzled against Connor’s hand affectionately.</p>
<p>"Let him out of the binder will you Hank?"<br/>
"Sure, let me sort myself out first," Hank withdrew, and Gavin whimpered at the loss of fullness.</p>
<p>The arm binder was removed, he shook out all the tension and stiffness, then Connor guided him down onto the mattress to lie beside him. Gavin's head came to lie on Connor's shoulder.<br/>
Connor ran his hand through Gavin's hair, gently soothing him.</p>
<p>Hank joined them taking Gavin's other side, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed Gavin just behind the ear before finally lying down to rest himself.</p>
<p>Gavin wanted to thank them both, but he was already drifting off into sleep. </p>
<p>He'd thank them… </p>
<p>Later…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>